A Night at Gallows Manor
by BAMF21
Summary: Maka and Soul get an urgent call from Kid in the middle of the night, but when they get there, they end up in a nightmare that only seems to get worse. This is my first ever fanfic. This is KidxHiro and a little KidxSoul. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I don't own Soul Eater or the plot of Archer.
1. Chapter 1

**A night at Gallows Manner: Chapter One**

"For god sakes, its 1:30 in the morning, why would Kid possibly need us at this time of night"? Maka exclaimed as she and Soul left their apartment and walked down the street toward Kids mansion.

"He probably is having an asymmetrical moment again and is just going off the fucking deep end this time" complained Soul as he shivered in the January air.

After a mile of walking, they finally reach Gallows Manor. Maka rings the bell as she shivers "this better not be a bunch of symmetry bullshit" Maka barked just as the door opened. Kid appeared in the doorway, but instead of his usual attire, he was wearing an oversized trench coat while wearing no shoes or socks.

"Ah, Soul, Maka. I'm glad you're here" Kid said in his usual calming voice.

"I'm afraid I'm in quite a predicament that requires you're help" Kid said as he waved them in to enter.

Soul and Maka entered the manor but noticed that something wasn't quite right. After entering, Kid tells them to follow them to his room. After a minute of hesitation, Maka and Soul accept and follow Kid. They understand that Kid is a little odd at times, but this was on a whole new level.

"I think Kid is cool and all, but do you think he's going to axe us to pieces?" Soul asked in a nervous tone.

Maka gives Soul a quick Maka chop to the head.

"Don't ask things like that!" Maka quietly exclaims. "Kids our friend and would never do something like that! He obviously needs our help"

They finally reach Kids room, but Kid stops for a moment.

"Now then" Kid explains "this might be a little shocking but please, try and stay calm"

Soul and Maka's stomachs drop as they heed Kids words.

Kid opens the door and walks in, followed by Soul and Maka. As soon as they enter the room their eyes narrow and their jaws drop. Strapped to a chair in a full body gimp suite that's not covering his head, they find Hiro dead with bullets in his chest.

"Yeah, this isn't a good situation for either of us" Kid calming says,


	2. Chapter 2

**A night at Gallows Manor: Chapter Two**

"KID…WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Soul loudly exclaimed as he grabbed Maka's arm and attempted to pull her from the room.

"Soul, Maka please!" Said Kid, but in a much more frantic tone this time.

Kid ran over to the door, slammed it and locked it. Kid stood in front of the door for a moment and panted loudly, as if he had just ran a 5k marathon. After a minute of dead silence, Kid finally spoke.

"Soul, Maka, it has become obvious that I am a homosexual, and Hiro and I were in a quite… unique relationship.

"Really? No kidding fruit cake" Not surprisingly, Souls lewd remark earned him a severe Maka chop to the head.

"Soul Evans! Watch what you say! I'm sure Kid has an explanation to why… Hiro is in a gimp suite with bullets… in his chest" Maka trailed off, now she was even questioning Kids actions.

"Please, have a seat" Kid motioned to a couch in the corner of the room.

Instead, Soul and Maka walked up to the dead Hiro and began to examine him. After several minutes of examination, Maka shrieked and ran into the wall. Soul ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"Maka, whats wrong?!"

"That chair doesn't have a bottom! And theres…."

"And their's what Maka!?"

"Go look for yourself Soul" Maka said in a creeped out tone.

Soul walked back to Hiro and squatted down, only to spring up and run back to Maka.

"THE FUCK KID?! IT'S A DAMN DILDO!" Soul yelled in a very terrified tone.

"Oh for Christ sake, just let me talk for 5…." Kid exclaimed only to be cut off by Soul.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THIS WEIRD ASS TRENCH COAT?! TAKE IT OFF!" Soul screamed as he ran over to Kid.

Kid furiously protested but his coat was yanked off, and standing in front of Soul and Maka, was a naked Kid who was clearly still excited from earlier as his 8 inch member was revealed.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ANY CLOTHS ON?" Maka cursed to the surprise of Soul and even Kid.

Soul just stood there for a moment, and looked at Kid's member, his eyes filled with lust.

"Well, now you know I was going commando, now can I please have my coat back? And why the hell are you staring at my junk Soul?" Kid angrily grabbed the coat and covered himself quickly.

"Now, will the both of you please sit down so I can explain things?"

Maka and Soul obeyed and sat down, but still to grossed out to even touch anything.

"Now then" Kid calmly said "It was shortly after Hiro got rid of Excalibur and was once again a total loser"

_Flashback _

"I at first never really noticed Hiro before, but I did think he was a loser like everyone else. Anyway, he became quite depressed and I could sense that all he really needed was a friend, So I asked him if he ever needed to talk about anything or if he just wanted to hang out, Hiro told me he wanted to go see a move that just came into a limited release, _The Interview_ I think it was. Well, after the movie that night, we decided to go back to my place and hang out, Liz and Patti weren't here so we hung out in the living room, we started watching Sex and the City and lode and behold we started making out and dry humping like rab…."

_Flashback interrupted_

"Jesus Kid, a little too much info their?" Soul complained in a grossed out tone

"Say's the guy who was just fascinated with his junk" Maka said as she glared at Soul in jealousy. "Kid, please continue"

"Thank you Maka, anyway…"

_Flashback_

"Dry humping like rabbits, this obviously turned into sex as we went up to my room. After a few nights of passionate love making, Hiro's tastes started to become… exotic in nature. He wanted to be tied up and humiliated, it was his fetish I guess. So tonight we decided to kick it up a notch, I gave Hiro the gimp suite to put on while I went into the bathroom to prepare. When I came back, he was secured to the chair and suited up, but there was something different that I didn't quite care for"

"So Kid, ready for some fun?" Hiro said in a seducing voice

"I looked at him for a minute and noticed something. His hair is usually very symmetrical, but his left bang was about half an inch shorter than the right. After I confronted him about this, he merely said…."

"I'm trying to spice it up Kid, you know, try and push your limits a little"

"Unfortunately, symmetry is something I take very seriously, after a somewhat heated conversation, I snapped, grabbed a tommy gun from under my bed and pumped his chest full of lead!"

_End of flashback_

Soul and Maka just sat there, completely dumb founded and their mouths hanging wide open as they tried to contemplate the story Kid has just told them. After several moments of silence, Kid finally spoke

"I understand this is a lot to take in, so I've called in an expert to come "dispose" of the body, but I'm sure he'll need your help"

"You help him then you suck fuck!" Soul yelled

"SOUL EVANS!" Maka yelled back

"First off, you call us in the middle of the night to come here, then you told us about this weird… bdms dildo shit, and now you want us to help you dispose of the body?! Soul was fuming as he yelled at the top of his lungs

Suddenly, a shriek came from the door, Kid turned around in horror to see that Liz and Pattie had returned, and Black Star and Tusbaki were also with them, and were also completely dumb founded with their mouths hanging open as they looked on at the scene of carnage. Professor Stein walked in as well (of course Kid called the mad scientist who enjoyed dissecting shit)

"Sorry Kid" Stein apologized "I guess they all followed me here in the dead of night, I promise, I won't tell your father about this. I've been in situations like this before so I understand how you feel"

"Oh dear god, how can this night get any worse?" Kid said quietly as he slumped onto his bed


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night at Gallows Manor: Chapter 3 **

The entire gang (and stein) remained silent for at least a few minutes until our favorite obnoxious ninja finally broke the silence.

"So Kid… did you kill Hiro before or after you dressed him up like a big giant penis?"

Tusbaki was quick to give Black Star a quick smack to the back of his head for his remarks.

Kid spoke in an annoyed tone "after of course you moron, I just don't understand why you all had to follow Stein here? Now I look like a complete lunatic!"

Liz butted in "First off, Patti and I live here you idiot, second, why the hell do you have a tommy gun in your room?"

"I keep one for safety reasons" Kid said blankly.

"Safety reasons? Kid, you live with two chicks that turn into FUCKING PISTOLS, so you want another gun?" Black Star butted in

"Well, I'm sorry for being overly prepared, but I just feel safer knowing that there's a gun in the house that can actually cause harm to someone" Kid said as he gave Liz and Patti a dirty glare.

It took Patti, Maka, and Tsubaki told hold Liz back from tearing Kid a new one.

Kid formed a somewhat perverted smirk on his face "plus, Hiro liked to live… dangerously, he liked it when I pointed it as…"

"Jesus Kid, way too much info!" Soul exclaimed as he covered his ears.

"Fine" Kid sighed.

Kid finally looked over at Stein.

"So Stein, do you have any ideas on what to do with the body?"

Stein looked at Hiro's body for a moment, then looked back at Kid.

"Do you have a wood chipper?"

Patti squealed with excitement "We got one in the backyard!"

"Jesus Stein! And no Patti, we're not putting Hiro in a wood chipper!" Kid barked with disgust "This situation is already fucked up, and I'm not about to turn it into the ending of Fargo"

"Are we at least going to de-dildo Hiro?" Black Star questioned innocently

"BLACK STAR!" Soul yelled in a horrified tone.

"Fine, I'll just drag the body into the bathroom and dispose of the parts properly" Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head.

Kid gave Stein a nervous look "You're going to chop it up aren't you?"

Stein paused for a moment. "….Yes"

"What the hell? Hiro might have blended in a lot but he deserves a proper burial!" Maka said.

"For god's sake Maka, it's already 2am and I just want to be rid of this whole stinking situation!" Kid barked out at Maka.

"You're an absolute psycho! Wanting to chop up a dead body just because you're tired isn't a good excuse! At least put some thought into it for god's sake." Soul barked out. "And I'm sure everyone else here agrees with me (excluding Stein)".

Soul looked around the room but only to find that everyone was actually siding with Kid.

Maka finally spoke "I know I said that Hiro deserves a proper burial, but do want someone to accidently dig him up and somehow link it back to Kid? Sure, we found out that Kid has a freaky BDSM side, and he slaughtered an innocent guy because of an asymmetrical tantrum, but he's still our friend in a fucked up way… I guess"

Everyone was dead quite. Most of the time, Maka was the voice of reason. But this was the first time that she actually suggested doing something that sounded completely wrong. But everyone including Soul, had to agree that it was the only way that they can rid of the evidence and protect Kid as well

Kid finally spoke "Fine, Stein, you know what to do"

Stein seemed to perk up at his request "Excellent, I'll need to use your bathroom Kid"

"Fine, just…. Don't make a mess" Kid said in a sickening tone

Stein unstrapped Hiro from the chair and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Now what happens?" Patti asked in an innocent tone.

"Now… we wait" Kid says in a still sickening tone.

_**45 minutes later**_

Stein finally reappeared from Kid's bathroom, holding at least 15 large paper bags. He passes them out to everyone.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to give you all several bags that you'll dispose of all around the city in local dumpsters. Here's the maps that has the local dumps"

Stein hands several small paper bags to the seven teenagers.

Black Star suddenly yelled "Hey! I just realized that the drop points make a smiley face!"

"Black Star, that's absolutely digesting!" Kid barked.

"Actually, I did that on purpose, you know, tried to lighten the mood a little bit?" Stein questioned to everyone"

Dying to be rid of the whole sickening situation. Everyone finally darted out of Kids mansion and dropped the bags in all of the drop points. Lord Death and several other staff members noticed Hiro's absence, but they all just assumed that he simply ran away due to being a failed meister. And they never spoke of the incident again…

_**Several Days Later**_

Soul somehow managed to sneak out of the apartment without Maka hearing or Blair mounting me, and he ran over to Kids mansion in the middle of the night. Standing at Kids front door, Soul pull out a collar and looped it around his neck. Soul knocked on the door and Kid opened it.

"Why, hello there Soul, are you ready to go upstairs?"

"Oh yeah. But, you don't have that gun up in your room right?"

"Oh heavens no, not after what happened to my last…. Specimen. Now then, shall we?"

Soul gave Kid a sexy smirk as Kid put a collar on him and lead him up stairs.

**So sorry that it took so long to update! Again, this is my first fanfiction so if you review, please only constructive criticism and let me know if you have any possibly ideas for future stories. Working on a new one but I'm always willing to listen to new ideas! Thanks yall! **


End file.
